cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Kevin Spacey
Kevin Spacey (1959 - ) Film Deaths *''See No Evil, Hear No Evil'' (1989) [Kirgo]: Shot to death by Anthony Zerbe. (Thanks to Robert) *''Consenting Adults'' (1992) [Eddy Otis]: Killed by a blow to the head while trying to kill Kevin Kline. (Thanks to Fred) *''Outbreak'' (1995) [Major Casey Schuler]: Dies after accidentally being exposed to the deadly virus. He is shown lying in bed in the final stages of the illness, while talking to Rene Russo, but his actual death occurs off-screen. *''Se7en'' (1995) [John Doe]: Shot in the head by Brad Pitt in the middle of a field, after Kevin confesses to murdering Gwyneth Paltrow. *''L.A. Confidential (1997)'' [Sergeant Jack Vincennes]: Shot in the chest by James Cromwell while talking with him in James' kitchen. *''A Bug's Life'' (1998; animated) [Hopper]: Playing the voice of a grasshopper, Spacey is eaten alive by baby birds after a mother bird picks him up. *''American Beauty'' (1999) [Lester Burnham]: Shot in the back of the head by Chris Cooper while sitting at the kitchen table. We only see the gun being put to Kevin's head, then see a splash of blood on the wall. His body is shown afterwards when Thora Birch and Wes Bentley run downstairs and discover him. *''The Life of David Gale'' (2003) [David Gale]: Executed (off-screen) by lethal injection; we only see a scene of the governor (Michael Crabtree) announcing that the execution has been carried out. (Thanks to Fred) *''Beyond the Sea'' (2004) [Bobby Darin]: Dies of blood poisoning during heart surgery; the film ends with Spacey singing a duet with a younger version of himself (also played by Spacey) in the afterlife. *''Horrible Bosses ''(2011) [Dave Harken]: In a dream sequence, Kevin falls to his death after Jason Bateman throws him out of the office window. (Kevin survives the film in reality.) (Played for comic effect.) *''Baby Driver (2017) '[Doc]: Run over by Jon Hamm as he drives his car at Ansel Elgort and Lily James; he then reverses and hits Kevin's body again. TV Deaths *Jimmy Kimmel Live (March 2, 2014)' [''Ameowadeus]: Poisoned when Christoph Waltz puts poison in his cat food, in a parody of Tom Hulce's death in Amadeus. (Kevin is in a giant cat suit for the part.) (Played for comic effect.) Video Game Deaths *''Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare'' (2014) [Jonathan Irons]: Falls to his death when Troy Baker severs his prosthetic left arm Kevin was holding on, causing him to fall from the top of the building. Gallery Doe's death.png|Kevin Spacey, before death, in Se7en Hopper_about_to_be_eaten_alive.jpg|Kevin Spacey's animated death in A Bug's Life American-Beauty-1175.jpg|Kevin Spacey in "American Beauty" Kevin Spacey Advanced Warfare.PNG|Kevin Spacey's video game death in Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare. Spacey, Kevin Spacey, Kevin Spacey, Kevin Spacey, Kevin Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by poison Category:Death scenes by falling Category:Fantasy death scenes Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by virus Category:Death scenes by head trauma Category:Death scenes by bludgeoning Category:Dream death scenes Category:Directors Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by execution Category:Death scenes by injection Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes in the line of duty Category:Death scenes by betrayal Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:Death scenes in video game Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:Golden Globe Nominees Category:Golden Globe Winners Category:BAFTA Award Nominees Category:BAFTA Award Winners Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in David Fincher movies Category:Deaths in the Disney universe Category:Disney Stars Category:Actors who died in Sam Mendes Movies Category:Caucasian actors and actresses Category:Disputed actors and actresses Category:Actors who died in Richard Donner Movies Category:Stage Actors Category:DC Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Family Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Screen Guild Award Nominees Category:Screen Guild Award Winners Category:Musicians Category:Actors who died in Edgar Wright Movies Category:Death scenes by overrun with car Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Hollywood Walk of Fame Winners Category:Performers who shaved their heads Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Performers who did nude scenes Category:Superman Cast Members Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Gay actors Category:Criminals